The present invention pertains to vehicle accessories and particularly to a system for controlling the movement of an accessory door between open and closed positions.
Vehicle overhead consoles have become an increasingly popular accessory in vehicles and may include a variety of features such as sunglass storage cases, garage door transmitter storage and actuation compartments, map lamps, electrical compasses and the like. Such consoles frequently have access covers or doors for enclosing interior storage compartments such as, for example, sunglass storage cases. In order to prevent the roof mounted horizontally extending doors from dropping downwardly quickly as they are opened, rotary damper mechanisms have been mounted to the door frames with engaging gears on the doors themselves to control their lowering motion so that the contents of the compartment do not disengage. Typically, such rotary dampers are employed and are heat staked to the door frame or attached by fastening screws which adds significant costs due to parts and/or labor for additional processing steps.